The Kiss
by Mackenzie Rose
Summary: Heero and Relena have kept their feelings a secret for too long now. One of them has to tell or they'll lose their opportunity forever. (short and sappy)


Heero Yuy walked briskly, head down, down Main Street. The cold, stormy gray winter weather suited his mood. He had lost his last chance. He couldn't believe that his last chance was gone. The wind ruffled his hair and whipped across his face, leaving it raw.  
  
He didn't notice. Heero went through the motions. His autopilot kicked in as he let his thoughts wander. However, that was not a smart thing to do, seeing as how the afternoon re-played.  
  
He walked up to the door and knocked. Zechs called out, "Come in Yuy." Heero walked in silently and leveled his gaze on his current employer, not saying anything. Zechs Marquise turned around to face Heero and did not look happy.  
  
"Yuy, I'm afraid I have to take you off Relena's personal guard." Zechs said gravely. "It's not that you aren't doing an adequate job, it's that Relena seems to be uncomfortable around you."  
  
Heero didn't change his stony gaze, but behind the mask, he was dying. He would just be another bodyguard to the Peacecraft family. He wouldn't be close to Relena. His life was made bearable by those large aquamarine eyes twinkling at him. Her heartbreaking smile lit up the room and she was always smiling. Her soft, consoling words always put down any argument. Even between Duo and Heero.  
  
"Who are you replacing me with?" Heero asked, monotone.  
  
Zechs met Heero's eyes squarely. "Duo Maxwell." Heero almost lost his composer. He couldn't believe they were placing that idiot with himself. A small voice said that Duo would be a good bodyguard for Relena. Relena needed a friend for her bodyguard. Heero certainly wasn't that. Heero quickly squashed the voice and nodded at Zechs.  
  
He turned to go, but was stopped. "Heero, this was necessary." Zechs told him. "Relena needed a friend in her bodyguard. She needed to trust her closest bodyguard and Duo is her friend. You were too.cold." Heero winced. Zechs has just echoed his own thoughts. Heero did not turn around, but nodded. He walked briskly out the door and grabbed his jacket as he left the Peacecraft mansion as quickly as he could. He could feel eyes watching him go and slightly turned his head towards the mansion. There. Relena's beautiful face was watching him and she looked crushed. Heero turned his head away and walked faster.  
  
Heero found himself at his door and quickly unlocked it. As he stepped into his apartment building, the heat beat on his raw skin and burned. He welcomed it. Any pain was good right now. His feet felt like lead as he took each step.  
  
Snap out of it, Yuy! She's just a girl! Heero Yuy doesn't have emotions. Therefore he can't cry or love. He told himself. Too bad he didn't believe it. Heero let himself into his apartment and threw off his coat and quickly shed his clothes. He turned the shower on as hot as it could go and stepped in. He sucked in his breath as the downpour of scalding water poured onto his freezing back.  
  
After he used up almost all his hot water, he stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry, then wrapped the towel around his waist and went into the kitchen. He turned on the coffeepot and went into the living room, to find Duo sitting on his couch.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Duo greeted Heero. He grinned at Heero. "You know, you need to get dressed."  
  
Heero just glared. Duo stopped grinning and sighed. "Listen, Heero I know you're pissed at me! I can take a hint. You're pissed because I'm taking your job. Most of all, your job was close to Relena. Now you're not close to her anymore and-"  
  
"Shut up," Heero growled. He turned away from Duo and went into his room. Heero slammed the door and got dressed then walked back out, hoping Duo took the hint and left. Unfortunately, Duo wasn't that smart; he was still sitting on the couch.  
  
"Can't you take a hint? Go away." Heero snarled as he walked past Duo to the kitchen. Duo got up and walked after Heero.  
  
"Yes I can take a hint. You want me to go away. Well, that's just too damn bad for you. I came here to get some coffee and I'm going to get some." Duo poured himself a cup of coffee and ignored Heero's death glare. Heero finally gave up and poured himself a cup and sat down. Duo poured himself a third cup and sat down across from Heero, frowning. Heero continually ignored Duo.  
  
"Heero, buddy, just go up to Relena and ask her to dinner. Everyone knows you have the hots for her. Everyone except her and you won't admit it!"  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted. Duo growled in frustration and threw his coffee cup in the sink and stormed out the door. Heero would have smirked if Duo's words hadn't sunk in at that very moment. Everyone knew that Heero loved Relena. Everyone but Relena.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey ojousan!" Duo greeted Relena early the next morning. Relena looked up at Duo from her vanity table and smiled faintly at him.  
  
"Hello Duo. Good morning," she returned. She finished brushing her hair and put it up in a high ponytail. Her blonde tresses caught the early morning sunlight and held it. Relena was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue sleeveless turtleneck.  
  
How could Yuy NOT love this girl? Duo thought as he watched Relena stand up gracefully. He could see she hadn't slept very well and possibly had been crying. He walked over to her and towered over her small, proud frame.  
  
"Relena, what's the matter?" he asked softly. Duo saw the tears well up in her eyes and she looked down at her feet.  
  
"Nothing Duo. Why would anything be wrong?" she cried. Duo chuckled and hugged her.  
  
"Relena, I'm one of your best friends. Do you really think I'm going to fall for that? Especially when you are crying?" he chided her gently. Relena laughed then looked up at him. Duo sat her down on her bed and sat next to her.  
  
"Duo, why am I always being so stupid? I'm chasing after Heero when it's so obvious that he has no interest in me. All he loves are his guns. He could never love someone like me." she trailed off and began to cry harder. Duo hugged her again.  
  
"Relena, you and Heero are both so blind," Duo murmured. Relena looked up at him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Never mind." Duo replied. He was determined to get Heero to confess to Relena, not Duo confessing for him. After a few minutes, Relena regained her composer and wiped her tears and laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo. You are barely here two minutes and I start sobbing." Relena laughed. Duo grinned.  
  
"Don't worry Relena. I'm used to beautiful women falling into my arms." Duo replied. Relena laughed at Duo and he smiled. He had succeeded in bringing her spirits up. At least slightly. "Relena, you said you wanted to go see if the early flowers are blooming in your gardens. We could do that today."  
  
Relena smiled at him, eyes catching the sun and twinkling. "Sure, that sounds great." Relena and Duo grabbed their coats and went out into the back gardens. Relena pointed out flowers to Duo, who was paying close attention.  
  
"Hilde might like it if I know something about flowers. That way, we can plant some and she'll be impressed with my vast knowledge," Duo bragged. "Maybe I'll even get a treat!"  
  
Relena laughed softly at Duo and Duo chuckled. "Thanks Duo," she whispered.  
  
"Hey no problem. It's what I'm here for. To protect you from the monsters under the bed and to make you laugh," Duo told her. She giggled and took a deep breath.  
  
"You know, I really love this time of year. It's still crisp out, but some of the early flowers are starting to bloom. The world is starting to wake up from its winter nap," Relena said happily. She ran ahead of Duo and ran right up into the gazebo that was surrounded with the early flowers. Relena gasped and took a step back.  
  
"Relena don't." Heero whispered, standing up. Relena paused and looked around for Duo. He didn't seem to be present and that bothered Relena, but was almost a relief also.  
  
"Hello Heero," Relena greeted him stiffly as she would any old politician. Heero covered the space between them in one large stride and looked down on Relena. Relena found the courage to look into his eyes and stared at him.  
  
"Relena. I-I." Heero trailed off. He couldn't seem to say what he wanted to say. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say anymore. Before he quite knew what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed Relena.  
  
Relena was surprised as Heero's soft lips caught hers. He was gentle and sweet. The taste of him was even better. The kiss seemed to go on forever and a more, yet all to soon, he backed off. He looked as if he was about to run, but Relena put a mitten-ed hand on his arm and looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Heero was surprised that Relena didn't slap him or yell. She simply smiled that heartbreaking smile and finally it was for him. She stepped up to Heero again and this time she kissed him. They sat in the gazebo, in their own little world, flowers blooming all around them, and the birds singing a promise of spring. 


End file.
